


Day 7: In Love

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [7]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Just Love Each Other, i love these two, stupidly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: The boys reflect on why it took them so long to get to where they are
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Day 7: In Love

**Author's Note:**

> we're back!! short today I'm afraid, but ya know. i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> today's prompt is “I should have told you a long time ago.”

_“I should have told you a long time ago,”_ Roy said. They were back in Roy’s flat, just like the two days ago that felt so far away now. They were even watching the same movie! Now, though, they were curled around each other under a blanket on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn balanced between them. Moss nodded as he snuggled into his boyfriend. 

_Boyfriend._ Moss had never thought he’d be calling Roy his boyfriend. Not that he was complaining, though. The feel of Roy’s arms around his torso seemed so natural, felt so comforting, that he never wanted him to let go. This was what he’d been missing for all these years. This was why he’d never felt properly whole all of these years. 

“I agree,” he heard himself saying. “I don’t know what took us so long.” 

“It’s my fault,” Roy replied. Moss looked up at him, cocking his head to the side in confusion. “I spent so long worrying about what it would be like being with a bloke that I forgot what’s important.” Roy smiled, reaching down and tilting Moss’ head forward towards him. “You.” 

Moss giggled, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth. Roy reciprocated, letting out a small chuckle that rumbled through both of their bodies. 

“Are you... worried about that?” Moss asked as they broke apart. Roy shrugged, resting his head on top of his boyfriend’s. 

“Your hair tickles,” Roy laughed. “Sort of. I don’t know, I’ve just never gone out with a bloke before.” He shrugged again. “I’m sure I’ll figure it out.” 

“I’ve been with guys before,” Moss said, his voice extremely quiet. Roy paused for a moment, then made a small surprised noise and pulled Moss a bit closer. 

“I’m not surprised,” he said. 

“You’re not?” 

“I always sort of figured you aren’t really into girls the same way I am,” Roy said. “It was just sorta... the way you used to talk about them, it was like you were reading off some terribly written script.” 

Moss blushed, turning his head and burying his face into the soft material of Roy’s t-shirt. He felt Roy chuckle, and then there was a hand in his hair, gently playing with it. He smiled into Roy’s t-shirt. “I was so stupid to be worried.” 

“I love you,” Moss whispered. 

“Love you too, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!! please leave comments and kudos if you can, it makes me feel warm and fluffy inside!!
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
